1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a time clock storing data such as time stamped data in a memory installed the rein and outputting the stored data to an external computer or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-2361 27). The stored data are output to an external apparatus, thereby allowing managing or storing of the data.
However, in such a time clock, the stored data might be leaked by an unauthorized user.